IchiHime
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Ichi when will tell your family about us? Mother did you see that our son is a true Kurosaki Sorry for any grammar mistake


Ichigo and Orihime have been dating for awhile but he's been keeping a secret from his family. Hey Ichigo when are you going to tell your family about us? I don't know. But if I did tell them I'm sure they will act do mean by that? If my old man finds out he will act crazy like a stupid school girl that has crush on a guy she likes. Yuzu will cry and think I will leave them for you. With Karin I'm not sure what she will say. I'm sure they will be ok with it our school friends were.

Well you see it's different how? You see it's uhhh ummm man I can't really explain it. Thanks for walking me back no problem. Hey do want to go some wear tomorrow? Sorry Ichigo will be busy for almost half of the day. Oh yeah I forgot you told me about it this pass week. Na don't worry about it won't that she give him a kiss goodbye. Welcome home Ichigo! Dammm you is that any way to welcome home your son after he just walk someone home! That's it I'm going to bed. "Wait Ichigo what about dinner?" Ask Yuzu for get it I'm not hungry.

He was laying down on his bed think about what Orihime said earlier "sorry Ichigo I will be busy most of the time I'll make up to you next time alright". But no buts will do something next week for sure. Man it's goign to be boring with out our little Hime tomorrow. Man can't you handle one day with out her? Never mind don't answer that. Hey why we shut will you I'm trying to sleep here fine.

The next day good moring Ichigo! Dammm you now die! Kairn what was that a earthquake? " no it's just those two idiots" replied Karin. On the same day Orihime was getting everything that she need to visit her brother grave. There all done I still have a little time maybe I can go food shopping. Ichigo that's it I'm leaving! Wait Ichigo what about breakfast? I'll get something on the way. Now that I got everything that I need for my apt time for me to visit Sora grave.

Isshin know where Ichigo going really said Yuzu. He's going to visit Masaki grave with any luck Orihime might be there to. "What are talking about dad?" Ask Karin. Oh you guys were a little to young back then. It was about six or five years ago their was a little girl banging the door to our house. When I opened the door I saw her holding on to a older man on her back. She kept on yelling at me to save him and that she was the only family she had.

"What about her mom and dad?" Ask Yuzu. I don't know about that part Ichigo was with her most of the time. From what I heard it sound like her parents were really bad. Karin what do mean by that? The girl told Ichigo that her parents will beat their kids until they stopped crying. "Do you know who that girl was?" Ask Yuzu. Isshin yes I do that girl was Orihime no way. But I was to late only if I had better stuff back then. I might have been able to save long enough to take him to the bigger hospital. Dad it wasn't your fault that Orihime lost her brother. I know but I still feel bad for her.

Yuzu I know why don't we all pay a visit to her brother grave. " What if Ichigo see us?" Ask Isshin "then it's your" loss said Karin. I thought she will be here today. Hey Hime huh? Ichigo I never told you to follow me! Sorry I just couldn't stay away from you. With that Orihime started to cry. Hey now please don't cry I will always be by your side when ever you need me. Yuzu "awww how cute!,Shhh be quite" said Karin. "You don't Ichigo to get mad at us do you", said her older twin. With that his dad jumped out from the bushes.

Saying this way a go a Ichigo! Did you see that mother? Our son is not gay after all! He's a true Kurosaki after all! He dating the most hottest girl in town which is Orihime. Dad what thee hell are you doing here? I told you to stay out of my business! "But Ichigo we were really worried about you". Said Yuzu I see you guys must really care about him replied Orihime. "Yeah even if he's a scaredy cat to go all the way with you" said Isshin. After Orihime heard that her face turned completely red.

Dad uh oh here they go again. "When will dad ever learn?" Ask Yuzu "don't worry he will learn it sooner or later" said Karin. Looks like you gotten better my boy. Let's see you handle this one. Hey cut it out you two it's not nice to fight in front of grave yard. Dad you so dead once I get my hands on you! Well then let's see you try


End file.
